


SG-1: PostShroud

by delphia2000



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little humorous tag to the Shroud episode.<br/>Mention of sex, nothing too graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SG-1: PostShroud

"Do you suppose he'll yell at Daniel?"

Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell stood outside the ready room, staring at the bulkhead door that had just been slammed virtually in their noses.

"There will be yelling," Mitchell said.

"Indeed. And then there will be sex," added Teal'c solemnly.

Sam almost visibly cringed with the cold dose of TMI.

"Okay," she said, twitching her head sideways as if shaking unwanted knowledge from her brain via her ear. "Why don't we…"

"I'm up for that," Mitchell agreed as all three turned away from the door and headed down the hallway.

"As am I," Teal'c continued verbalizing for them. "If you could take point, Colonel Mitchell, I would most pleased to attend to Samantha's six…"

Sam and Cameron both stopped dead in their tracks. "What?" Sam asked.

"Were we not still discussing sex?" Teal'c asked.

"I thought we were going to maybe fly the ship," Sam answered.

"And I thought we were going to get something to eat," Mitchell said.

Teal'c just stared at the two silently.

"We could have sex on the bridge and eat after…," Mitchell's suggestion trailed off as he looked at Sam.

She blinked at Mitchell, carefully scrutinizing him for a few seconds before turning her attention to Teal'c. Finally she said, "Okay, but we're taking a blanket. Those decks are cold."

The end


End file.
